l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:RPG Campaign NPCs
I was wondering if it would be acceptable to add information regarding NPCs and background given in official Campaigns, such as from Time of the Void orThe Hidden Emperor? I ask because since those stories' outcomes are different depending on the players' actions, it might be hard finding uniformity. It seems as if we could assume that the NPC's existed.Dapperdanman1983 20:59, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm not familiar with those characters? Are they anything like the Unexpected Allies bios? --Majushi 20:38, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::ToV, THE and 4W all have campaigns that span each arc that they cover. In 4W and ToV the NPCs are taken from established personalities for the most part: Bayushi Ogura, Kuni Junji, Mitsu, Tsuruchi Ichiro, etc. Without spoiling anything, HE's campaign features a certain Ivory Kingdoms character from the CCG getting players to help him root out a Rhumal cult that has taken foothold in Rokugan. There are several NPCs with fairly extensive write-ups given who are Rokugani members of the cult. Since campaigns aren't necessarily canon, should I add these characters' bios or not? The campaign doesn't deviate from canon, it's a companion. ::Also, in ToV's campaign, a Wasp named Ashinagabachi Ichiro is a major NPC. It's obvious that it's meant to be Tsuruchi Ichiro. He's the majordomo of Kyuden Ashinagabachi and helps the characters while Tsuruchi is away. Would it be okay to add the bit about Ichiro taking the Ashinagabachi name because of his assignment or not?Dapperdanman1983 20:54, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::: I would say that unless anything deviates from Canon (like Toturi enjoing shaving of monkeys, or Mitsu being a skilled tuba player) that it should go here. The NPCs in the campaign should be written up like they really existed. Lets say for instance that one of those NPCs is a merchant with knowledge of a smuggling operation and wants to get the PCs to help. Write it up like that, but just say that he was a merchant who wished to expose a smuggling operation in his area. Assume that these NPCs existed regardless of any PCs being in the area. Obviously, any resolution to these NPCs stories would be non-existant because they would have been handled by the PCs. :::With regards to Tsuruchi Ichiro. Does it mention why he took the Ashinagabachi name? I would be leaning to the theory that it is a error, and that he should have been Tsuruchi Ichiro. Or Ichiro from Ashinagabachi. I would not add that he took the Ashinagabachi name, but that he ran the castle in Tsuruchi's absence and looked to aid others in uncovering the cult... :::It's a little difficult to know exactly what to say without ToV infront of me. I need to check if it's one of the ones I have at home... --Majushi 11:44, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::This was set in the Clan War, before the Tsuruchi family was founded. Ichiro was so loyal to Tsuruchi that he took the name to show his dedication to duty and position within the castle.Dapperdanman1983 15:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::: Hmmm. This one might be worth pinging at the Story Team to get a clarification... But for now I think a paragraph of Ichiro prior to the founding of the Wasp saying he took the name of the castle to show his dedication, before adopting the Tsuruchi name upon the founding of the minor clan... --Majushi 16:46, 24 March 2009 (UTC)